Sater
Sater was the captain of the Suncurl despite seemingly having little nautical knowledge. She relied on first mate Ably Druther to know "which end of a ship points where we're going" and insisted her crew keep quiet about their port of origin and destination.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 2 Earlier in her life she had served as a captain in the Toll's City palace guards and as a bodyguard to the Factor of Swamp Thick.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 2The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3 Sater had grey eyes and hair prone to tangling and knotting.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 11The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 24 In Blood Follows Captain Sater brought the Suncurl to Lamentable Moll to unload cargo, make repairs, and take on new, experienced crew.Blood Follows, Section 15 The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 6 They also received three paying passengers, Bauchelain, Korbal Broach, and Emancipor Reese.Blood Follows, Section 20 In The Lees of Laughter's End During Sater's time as a palace guard in Toll's City, the city's ruling power, the Chanters, sought to unify all of Stratem under their rule with Toll's City as their capital. To accomplish this they prepared a shipment with half the city's treasury of unminted gold and silver and six ancient statues to purchase the services of the Crimson Guard. When the Guard abandoned their positions at the negotiation site for unknown reasons, Sater saw her opportunity. She recruited a number of Toll's City sentries, including Birds Mottle, Heck Urse, Gust Hubb, Bisk Flatter, Sordid, and Wormlick, to commandeer the treasure on two dories at Toll's Landing. In the process they added Ably Druthers to the crew for his sailing background. On the way out of the harbor, the inexperienced sailors on the smaller vessel swamped their dory and sank to the bottom. Sater and the survivors forcibly seized the anchored Suncurl, displacing Captain Urbot and transporting the treasure to the ocean going vessel. Afterwards, they were on the run from the pursuing Chanters.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 26 Sater and her crew were at sea in Laughter's End when the cursed iron nails they had received in Lamentable Moll birthed a many-souled lich in the hold.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 25 The lich began consuming the ship's crew one by one. When Sater demanded an answer from Bauchelain, the necromancer, a mistake involving a bottle of bloodwine resulted in an uncontrollable bout of frenzied lovemaking between the two.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 11 Afterwards, she fought to retake control of her ship from the murderous intentions of the lich as well as Korbal Broach's Child and the stolen demonic statues. Just as the day's emergencies were settled, the pursuing Unreasoning Vengeance captained by Tiny Chanter finally spotted their quarry.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 47 In The Wurms of Blearmouth Sater was missing and presumed dead after the Suncurl was attacked by the Chanters and her vessel was wrecked on the reef offshore from Spendrugle.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 3 Notes and references Category:Females Category:Captains Category:Bodyguards Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Stratem natives